


the best ever, don’t ever question, you know better

by chillwhiskey (payneclinic)



Series: #views from the blue line [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: D-man bonding, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So basically, and dex gets the assist, but holster gets the hat trick ;), go team, nursey gets a goal, ransom just likes to be watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneclinic/pseuds/chillwhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s come twice, now,” he hears Holster say, sounding a mix between proud and astonished. Nursey really likes that voice. “Think I should go for the hatty?”</p>
<p>He sounds like he’s teasing, and Nursey doesn’t seriously expect him to do it, until he hears Dex grit out, “Do it,” from the other bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best ever, don’t ever question, you know better

**Author's Note:**

> title from Drake's Weston Road Flows
> 
> come find me at tumblr @chillwhiskey!

Nursey and Dex don’t even bother going back to their room after the game. By the time everyone was showered and packing their gear away, Dex looked like he was about to vibrate out of his skin he was so riled up, so Nursey made sure to tell the team they were both turning in early before throwing a significant look in Ransom and Holster’s direction. Ransom had nodded quickly and covertly. Holster had winked and blown him a kiss. So now they’re here, stepping off the elevator and pulling each other through the hallway to Ransom and Holster’s room in the hotel. Dex manages to knock on the door once before it swings open to reveal Ransom standing there, completely naked.

“Jesus, Rans, what if it had been someone else?” Nursey mutters, pushing them all safely inside the room and turning around to be sure the door is all locked up. He smiles when he turns around and sees that Ransom and Holster have pushed the two beds in the room right up against each other.

“He probably would’ve liked it,” Holster says, walking into the room from the bathroom, wearing only a pair of fairly tight black briefs. “Baby boy’s got a bit of an exhibition kink, don’tcha?” he teases, leaning down to nip at Ransom’s ear.

“Says the dude who gave me a handy under the table at team dinner last night,” Ransom huffs.

Nursey spins around and points a finger at Dex, shouting, “Knew it! You owe me twenty bucks, Poindexter!”

Dex just shakes his head as Nursey reaches over to give Holster a fistbump.

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Holster asks, and _Jesus_ , he’s already stripping out of his shirt and dropping his pants.

“Well, we all had fucking amazing games tonight,” Ransom says, which is one hundred percent true. They were _‘swawesome_ tonight, blocking shots and causing turnovers and just generally outplaying the other team. They got a shutout win, 4-0, and Chowder faced the fewest amount of shots he’d had all season. Murray and Hall spent ten minutes in the locker room after the game praising them. “But I think our boy over here should get a little extra something for his goal.”

Nursey feels hot all over as they all turn to look at him, and he just barely manages to get out, “Then Dex should get something for assisting it, too.”

Dex smiles that wide, dopey smile that Nursey will never get tired of and steps up to him to pull him into a kiss. It’s a sweet kiss, the kind that they usually don’t share when they’re with Ransom and Holster, but it’s nice.

Then Dex’s hands move down to grope his ass and it gets a little less _nice_ and a whole lot more _fucking filthy_.

“’Atta boy, Dexy,” Holster cheers, stepping behind Nursey to start peppering kisses down his neck. “God, but that goal was fucking gorgeous,” he murmurs, “Five-hole slap shot from the top of the circle, _fuck._ Got me so hot, baby. Do you know how uncomfortable it is to skate when you’re half-hard in your cup?”

Nursey pulls away from Dex’s mouth just to ask, “Want me to kiss it better?”

That gets a laugh from Dex and a little snort and, “Maybe later,” from Holster.

“Why are Holtzy and I the only ones who are naked?” Ransom asks, tugging on Dex’s jeans. Nursey steps away from Dex so they can both strip down, and as soon as his boxers hit the floor Holster is on him. He lets out a little yelp when Holster picks him up to move him to the bed, but he honestly doesn’t mind it. He’s always gotten off on being manhandled, but being a 6’2” hockey player had sort of made it difficult for his partners to give him that. Falling in love with another 6’2” hockey player with a penchant for holding him down and then regularly falling into bed with two more hockey players who are even taller and prone to picking him up has been a blessing.

“Hands and knees,” Holster commands. Nursey scrambles to get up and into position just as Dex falls – or, rather, gets pushed – onto his back on the bed next to him. Dex winks at him as Ransom climbs over him, straddling his hips and grinding down just a little. Nursey gets distracted watching them kiss, so he doesn’t notice the bed shift when Holster climbs up behind him. He startles a little when Holster grabs his hips, which makes Holster let out a little chuckle. He slaps Nursey’s ass hard once, which has Nursey’s back bowing. Holster takes advantage of the opportunity there, getting his hand in Nursey’s hair and pulling him up, so Nursey’s back is pressed to his chest and Holster’s mouth is right next to Nursey’s ear.

“I’m gonna go down on you, open you up nice and slow until you’re begging for it, then I’m gonna fuck you. Sound like an appropriate reward?”

“ _Please_ ,” Nursey gasps. Nursey can feel Holster’s smile as he kisses Nursey on the cheek, a soft gesture right before he pushes Nursey back down onto his hands.

Holster wastes no time, which is good, because Nursey is so hard he thinks he might pass out. His vision gets a little blurry when Holster gets his mouth on him.

He squeezes his eyes tight, trying to stave off his orgasm. He’s already wound so tight, and he’s practically melting under Holster, unable to keep from letting out little groans every few seconds.

“ _Fuck_ , Holster, babe, I’m so close,” he moans, hoping Holster will let up a little bit. Holster doesn’t stop, though, and when Nursey opens his eyes the first thing he sees is Ransom riding Dex’s fingers. He shudders through his orgasm almost immediately, collapsing down onto his elbows and burying his face in a pillow.

“Did he just – ” Holster starts, then breaks off into a groan when he realizes that Nursey _did_ come. “Holy shit, that’s fucking hot.”

“Keep going, Holster, he can go again,” Dex says. Nursey turns his face out from the pillow just far enough to see Dex hand Holster the lube.

“You want to keep going, Nursey?” Holster asks.

“Yeah, yeah, please,” he nods. Holster gets right back to it, slicking up his fingers and pressing one in quickly. There’s enough of an aching stretch in it to keep it from being too much, but it still makes Nursey’s toes curl. Holster opens him up slowly, like he has all the time in the world to lay Nursey out underneath him and bring him right up to the edge. Holster talks through it, too, telling Nursey how good he’s being and how pretty he looks. Nursey alternates between chanting _please_ and Holster’s name. He feels desperate for _something_ , but he’s not exactly sure _what_. It doesn’t help that Ransom has started riding Dex slowly next to them. Dex reaching over to squeeze his hand doe ground him a bit, but it also brings his focus on Dex’s face, and how fucking _good_ he looks like this.

“ _Please_ ,” he gasps out again.

“Please what, babe?” Holster asks, because he’s an asshole. Nursey loves it.

“Fuck me,” he pleads. Holster pulls his fingers out and flips him over, grabbing a pillow to shove under his hips. Nursey goes willingly – Holster loves fucking face-to-face because he is a self-proclaimed ‘slut for kissing.’

Holster has to reach over Dex and Ransom to grab a condom, and when he does he’s pulled into a kiss with Ransom, who’s still slowly riding Dex. Dex makes a sound that’s mostly whine, so Nursey reaches over to tug on his hair. This makes Dex’s hips jump, which means Ransom is pulling away from Holster to choke out a moan. Holster nips at Ransom’s bottom lip before shifting back over Nursey.

“Took you long enough,” Nursey chirps.

“Took a little detour,” Holster grins, reaching over to slap Ransom’s ass. He rolls the condom on and leans down to kiss Nursey as he pushes in slowly.

“Oh fuck, _fuck_ , fuck me,” Nursey pants. Holster’s big, and it’s a lot, but Nursey _needs_ him to move. He reaches up to dig his fingers into Holster’s shoulders. Holster doesn’t hold back, ducking his forehead so he can bite at Nursey’s collarbone as he fucks him. Nursey’s completely hard again already.

“So good, so good, Rans,” Dex chants next to him. Nursey glances at him and sees that Ransom has really started going for it, now. His hands are planted on Dex’s chest and it must be good because Dex’s head is thrown back and his eyes are squeezed shut. Dex’s hands travel from Ransom’s waist to his ass and squeeze, and Nursey moans nearly as loud as Ransom does at that.

Holster moves his mouth to Nursey’s neck, and the way Holster bites down a little while fucking into him _perfectly_ , the sight of Dex fucking losing it, and Ransom’s punched-out groans in his ear are more than enough to have Nursey coming undone again. He screams a little this time as Holster fucks him through it.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Nursey breathes as he finally starts to come down. Holster’s still in him, but he’s not moving anymore, but Nursey’s still shaking through the aftershocks. He thinks Holster leans down to kiss his cheek again, but he can’t be sure. Everything’s a little fuzzy and out of focus right now.

“He’s come twice, now,” he hears Holster say, sounding a mix between proud and astonished. Nursey _really_ likes that voice. “Think I should go for the hatty?”

He sounds like he’s teasing, and Nursey doesn’t seriously expect him to do it, until he hears Dex grit out, “Do it,” from the other bed.

“Yeah?” Holster asks.

Dex nods, “Yeah, he can take it.”

“You’ve made him come three times in a night, baby?” Ransom asks Dex. Nursey can see the way Ransom’s thighs are starting to shake as he rides Dex, back to slow and measured and completely in control.

“Four,” Nursey corrects. The way Holster and Ransom lock eyes and simultaneously moan at that is so fucking hot, Nursey’s starting to think coming a third time won’t be a problem.

“ _Fuck_ , Dex,” Ransom groans. Nursey watches as he leans down to kiss him.

“Wanna watch for a bit?” Holster whispers, voice low and scratchy in Nursey’s ear. He’s still grinding into Nursey slowly, and it’s just on the right side of overstimulation. He can go again, but he’s going to need a breather, so he nods.

“Got an audience, Rans,” Holster says, “Give us a show.”

Nursey openly moans at how hard Ransom reacts to that. He throws his head back and doubles his efforts, bouncing on Dex’s cock and getting steadily louder. Nursey doesn’t know how Ransom can do this after skating a full game, but he’s not about to question it when it’s undoubtedly one of the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Apparently Dex agrees, from the way his hands are digging into Ransom’s hips. There are definitely going to be bruises tomorrow.

“ _Dex_ ,” Nursey says. Dex’s eyes snap over to Nursey, but his grip on Ransom’s hips doesn’t let up. “Tell Rans how good he’s doing.”

Ransom keens at that, and Holster practically _growls_ , grinding a little harder into Nursey. Dex doesn’t disappoint.

“ _Babe_ , you feel so fucking good. Can’t believe how perfect you are, so good for us. You look so pretty, Rans, so good – ” he trails off into a moan, and reaches up to stroke Ransom’s cock. He gets about two good strokes in before Ransom is coming all over him, and then Nursey watches as Dex follows right behind him. Ransom practically collapses on top of Dex, but Dex still manages to pull him into a kiss that looks more like them panting into each other’s mouths. At this point, Nursey’s not even surprised that it turns him on.

Holster’s grinds have turned into little thrusts, and Nursey knows he must be dying.

“Fuck me, Holster,” he orders. Holster clearly doesn’t need to be told twice. Nursey’s so fucking sensitive that every thrust in has him keening and thrashing his head around. It’s almost too much, but it’s so good Nursey never wants it to stop. Holster slaps Nursey’s ass and if Nursey wasn’t already so overwhelmed he’d be begging for more. Dex and Ransom scoot as close to them as possible, and Nursey nearly screams when Dex bites down hard on his neck. He _does_ scream when Ransom takes his dick in his hand.

“I’m so close,” Holster pants, screwing his hips even harder. Nursey just moans in response. He’s getting close now, too, just riding the fine line between pleasure and pain. It’s so much, though, and he’s not sure if he can do it again.

“I don’t know if I can, but I _want_ it” he whines out.

“You _can_ , baby,” Dex whispers, mouth pressed up against his ear, “I know you want to. You want to be good for us, don’t you?”

That hits Nursey right where he lives, and he’s screaming through another orgasm before he can even fully process the words. Holster is right there with him, hips stuttering into him and turning to catch Rans’ mouth with another kiss. Nursey’s panting too hard to kiss Dex, but Dex still presses kiss after kiss to Nursey’s neck and shoulder.

“I think I’m dead,” Holster whines, pulling out and rolling himself and Ransom onto the other bed.

“Ghost sex,” Nursey mumbles nonsensically. Dex laughs at him.

“C’mon, baby, let’s get you cleaned up,” Dex murmurs. He has to basically carry Nursey to the bathroom, and then he spends their whole shower supporting Nursey’s weight while simultaneously cleaning him.

“Thanks, Dexy,” Nursey grins while Dex dries him off with one of the fluffy hotel towels.

“Any time,” Dex answers, kissing the tip of Nursey’s nose before leading him back out into the bedroom. Ransom and Holster are sitting on the edge of a bed in boxers and t-shirts. Holster throws some clothes at them, and Nursey is about to ask what’s going on when Ransom explains.

“Yeah, we fucking trashed these beds, so we’re gonna have to crash in your room.”

Nursey laughs, because this whole situation is ridiculous and wonderful, and lets Dex help him pull what he assumes is Ransom’s boxers and Holster’s shirt on him.

Thankfully no one is in the hallway as they move rooms, and Nursey has a brief flash of mortification when he remembers how fucking loud he was tonight, but he gets over it once they’re in the clean beds. They’re all too tired to push the beds together, so Nursey collapses on top of Dex in one while Ransom and Holster fold into each other on the other. He falls asleep with Dex’s arms keeping him balanced on his chest, listening to Holster’s deep breathing and Ransom’s soft snores.


End file.
